ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Thank you for coming to the Ferdinand Wiki! Before editing, do be sure to read our rules and regulations, as listed below. General Rules These rules should be observed everytime and everywhere on this wiki, including the chat room. #'In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki.' If a user is found to be underaged, his or her behaviour will be proper assessed by admins first, before necessary action will be taken. #'Practise proper netiquette.' Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. Any comments against gender, race, religion, sexual orientation, controversial topics or mental health will not be tolerated. #'Any rightfully censored content is strictly prohibited.' This includes any explicit, indecent, sexually explicit, blasphemous and seditious content. Such content will immediately be taken down. #'Do not vandalise or spam pages.' This includes any form of destruction and/or defacing of any Articles, Galleries, User:Pages, User:Blogs or Talk:Pages. Vandalising page will result in a lengthy block. #'Do not create multiple sock puppet accounts to evade blocks or to attack users.' This includes to impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. You cannot create another account under any circumstance when you are blocked, whether you are sorry or not. Instead, approach the admin on Community Central. #'Do not bring in dramas from other wikis onto this one, unless under the aforementioned circumstance.' Do not bring in/ attempt to settle disputes from other wikis onto this one. Likewise, do not bring any conflicts or tension from this wiki onto others. And if you are blocked, do not approach the admin on other wikis he/she is active on, use only Community Central. #'Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive.' All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. #'Do not promote or advertise irrelevant content on this wiki.' This includes other wikias, products and other paid content. Linking to other sites are allowed, but do not force users to visit or purchase said content. #'Linking to any dangerous websites will result in a ban.' This includes jump-scares. We wish to keep our users' computers safe. #'Don't feed the trolls.' If you feel that a user is purposefully upsetting others or breaking the rules, provide a link to an admin if you feel that you cannot properly handle the situation. In the chat room, take a screenshot of it. Editing Policy #'Do not make multiple redundant edits to boost your edit count.' In a community, we believe in better the fandom and this Wikia community. Repeated or unnecessary edits to earn badges will not be tolerated. #'Adhere to all rules in our Manual of Style.' This will provide you will a comprehensive guideline on this wiki's editing do's and don'ts and our standards. User Profile Policy #'Respect others' and your own privacy.' To protect your own safety, avoid including these information on your profile page: ##Your full name ##Full names of your friends or relatives ##The school, address or place of employment ##Your full birthdate ##Your age if you are less than 13 and fibbed about it in order to sign up for an account. This is a violation of the Membership section of Wikia's Terms of use. #'Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval.' Even good-natured edits like correcting grammar or dead-links are not allowed as it is impolite. Instead, you should notofy the user. If a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. #'You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile.' Attacking other users, even on your own profile, is strictly not allowed. Doing so will result in a ban. Message Walls/Forums #'Gossipping about or talking bad about other users will result in a ban.' No user has the right to bash or attack other users, especially with others. #'Off-topic posts will be deleted.' For irrelevant topics or threads, it would be best to find another site or chat for this. The comment should be of some relation to the content found within the page or community. #'All topics for discussions should be properly named.' The topic for discussion should be clearly defined in the thread title or the parent post and submitted to the appropriate board. Otherwise, the thread may be renamed or deleted by admins. Fanon #'Do not post fanfiction or non-canon information on this site.' Fanfiction and canon information are only allowed on your own profile page. Such content, if spotted anywhere else, will be taken down. It would be best if a link to another site was provided on one's user page. Category:Ferdinand Wiki